El Apodo Perfecto
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Sai se rompe la cabeza buscando un apodo para Naruto, como resultará esto? SaiNaru - Shonen-ai - OneShoot


**El apodo Perfecto**

**By: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

Todo ese asunto de hacer amistades, aprender a travez de lo que le enseñaban los libros... era todo tan teórico... lo malo y para lo que definitavemente no era bueno... ponerlo en práctica, empezemos por lo primordial... esta bien?

Decía en ese libro que para entrar en confianza era necesario eliminarl el "-kun" o "-san" o sufijos en los nombres, bueno, tendría que aprender a decirles a la pelirrosa y rubio por sus nombres de pila, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado.

Sakura le había dicho que la mejor manera de decirle a alguien por un apodo era ver las cartacterísitcas de la persona, así que hizo lo que ella le dijo que hiciera, recorrió a la pelirrosa de pies a cabeza con la mirada, y notó que ella se había sonrojado ante su escrutinio.

Solo se le ocurrió una palabra ante observarla...

-... Fea... n.n...-dijo con falsa sonrisa

Naruto se sorprendió y empezó a temer por su vida cuando trataba que Sakura no mande a volar a Sai, que francamente no entendía nada, si ella misma le había dicho que la mejor manera era esa... pues no mentiría, la pelirrosada no le parecía nada bonita y solo se le ocurrió esa palabra.

Al final Naruto y él habían terminado lastimados, aunque no le pareció nada justo que el rubio también... mm... se preguntaba porque había tratado de detenerla, sabiendo que cuando la pelirrosa se enfada no hay nada que la detenga y arrasa con todo a su paso.

Después de hablar con Kakashi-sensei y todos los demás siguió intentando con los apodos, ahora en un restaurante junto con los amigos del rubio y la pelirrosa, esta vez lo pensaría mejor.

Probaría con el chico llamado Chouji, hambriento, sin poder esperar para engullir la comida, babeando porque la amiga rubia llamada Ino no le dejaba comer hasta presentarse correctamente, una vez le dejo, empezó a comer casi hasta atragantarse.

Ante ese hecho solo se le ocurrió un apodo para el...

-n.n... gor...- pero antes de terminar la frase, y que Chouji se ponga tenso... Naruto se apresuro a no dejarle continuar tapando su boca con una de sus tibas y suaves manos... que?... a Sai le parecían suaves y tibias... esta bien? ¬¬

Después lo pensó mucho mejor y antes de decir lo que pensaba lo pensó dos veces... así que supuso que no les gustaba apodos que destacaran sus... características... así que a Ino la llamo preciosa... cosa que hizo enfadar a Sakura y otra pelea se armo, talvez el no era para esas cosas de los apodos.

-Nee... Sai!...-dijo Naruto mientras corría para ponerse a su lado

-No eres demasiado bueno para los apodos, ne?...-hizo una mueca, como burlándose de el

-Si, es verdad... Naruto-kun n.n-dijo sonriente viendo al rubio a su lado

-Mmm... cuando yo inventé un apodo para Sasuke-teme... fué porque el me molestaba mucho'tte bayo .-se quejó en un pucherito

-Y el tenía un apodo para ti? n.n-preguntó el pelinegro, algo interesado en como le llamaba el Uchiha al rubio

-Mmm.. ¬¬...-el rubio lo miró algo desconfiado pues.. bueno..-me decía... do...

-o.o...-Sai le miraba constantemente y claramente se dió cuenta de que le costaba mucho

-A veces... dobe o... usuratonkachi... argh! ese Teme!! .-empezó a recordar viejos momento junto al pelinegro

-n.n... Yo inventaré otro apodo para ti...

-Ah? -lo miro un poco desconfiado-... esta bien-tte bayo!

-Mmm...-lo miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza, fijándose por primera vez en que el rubio era bastante... como decirlo?... apetitoso

El rubio se puso muy nervioso al ver como la mirada de Sai había cambiado a una estrujadora y pícara... con la mano en su mentón mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabez, deteniendose en sus azules ojos, viéndolo fíjamente. Azul y Negro, tan profundos que podían perderse en ellos.

-Creo que por fin tengo un apodo correcto n.n

-Mmm... o.O... dime..-algo extrañado el rubio

Sai se acercó hacía el Uzumaki, haciendo a la vez que este retrocediera a cada paso que el pelinegro avanzaba , hasta que inebitablemente el rubio no pudo avanzar más chocando con la pared, dejando a Sai muy cerca de él.

-Bueno.. n.n-se acercó más, apoyando un brazo al lado de la cabeza del rubio

-Eres un zorrito muy sexy...-susurró en su oido, tan suavemente que el Uzumaki sintió un cosquilleo recorrer toda su espalda, sonrojándose tan dulcemente ante los ojos oscuros de Sai

-... Y sin polla-completó el pelinegro acrecentándose así el sonrojo en las mejillas zorrunas de Naruto

-Moooo!! Sai!! ¬¬...-Naruto se enfadó, dobló sus brazo y salió de la "prisión" que había hecho Sai rozando su cuerpo, está claro decir que el rubiecito se estremeció y sonrojó pero aún así no dejó que lo notara tan fácilmente.

Por su parte Sai si había sentido el roze, y le había gustado mucho, quizas demasiado, su cuerpo reaccionó tan exquisitamente por el pequeño roze, y eso que fué con ropa. su naríz empezó a sangrar al imaginar al rubio desnudo junto a el, rozándose... y así seguía descubriendo emociones y sensaciones, todo gracias a ese zorrito sexy, si definitivamente ese era e apodo correcto para... su amigo?.

Sonrió con sinceridad, mientras sus ojos picarones y atrevidos recorrían otra vez el cuerpo del rubio, acercándose hacía el.

-Quieres comer? n.n-preguntó fácilmente

-Hai'tte bayo!! nOn...-dijo emocionado

Aún así... Naruto era tán fácil de complacer y de leer, a travez de sus lindos y puros ojos... que protejería... (Sai: dilo! dilo! dilo! / Kitty: pero Sai-chan! no tiene nada que ver con la historia! / Sai: Diilooooo!! . /Kitty: u.u aaah... esta bien...)... y odia a Sasuke Uchiha (Kitty: ¬¬ felíz? / Sai: n.n si, gracias)

**Finiito!**

**Kitty: Fiin!! n.n... volví a los fanfiics!! xD **

**Naruto: T/T... Saii! era solo un fanfic **

**Sai: -abrazando a Naruto-... no es verdad... de verdad pienso que eres un zorrito sexy**

**Naruto: /**

**Kitty: owo tienes suerte que Sasuke no esté aquí**

**Sasuke: ¬¬... aquí estoy!... deja de abrazarlo, o si no te mataré lentamente y sufriras mucho**

**Sai: ¬¬ no dejaré a Naru-chan**

**Sasuke: o.ó no lo llames así!**

**Kitty: ehhm?... chicos? owo**

**Sasuke y Sai: QUE?! o.ó**

**Kitty: nwñU Narutito se fue con Gaara! xD**

**Sasuke y Sai: Argggh!! noo! -salen corriendo**

**Kitty: Los reviews son el pan para una escritora! nwn ... déjame tu review!! -**

**SaYoonaara! (8)**


End file.
